Ice skates, including hockey skates, speed skates, figure skates and other types of skates, include boots with metal blades attached to the bottom, used to propel oneself across an ice surface. The metal blades have sharp edges. However, poor maintenance practices, such as improper or inconsistent sharpening, and damage from, for example, misuse, can often result in poor edge quality. Such damage can be caused by a blade coming in contact with a surface other than ice. These “bad” edges can have a significant effect on skating ability. Further, other types of skates, including roller skates and inline skates, include boots with wheels attached to the bottom. Although these wheels are not damaged as easily as ice skate blades, they may not be appropriate for all surfaces or all situations.